


Glow

by purgatoan



Series: 1.5k Followers Celebration- Kinks [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Smut, Spitroasting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: A glimpse into an usual afternoon with Sam, Gabriel and the Reader having some fun together.





	Glow

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d, so all the mistakes are mine!
> 
> This is short and sweet and I really hope you’re going to like it, guys! First time trying Sabriel so, that’s interesting ;) Let me know what you think!

You give Gabriel a nod without thinking twice, but he kisses you first, before you move onto anything else. Sam’s body is pressing against your back, warm and solid, and you arch into him, letting out a sigh into Gabriel’s mouth when Sam’s hands roam all over your already naked body.

Nothing feels better than being trapped between the two of them and forgetting about the outside world. It’s the purest magic you’ve ever experienced.

You’re moved to the bed with the efforts of them both and get lost in the sensations as they touch you, hungry for even the simplest skin on skin contact. Not that you don’t feel the same way. You let out a whine when Gabriel pulls away, but you don’t dwell on that for too long, feeling Sam’s lips skirt over the curve of your spine as he and Gabe maneuver you onto hands and knees.

You shoot Gabe a smile when he forces you to look at him by bringing your chin up with his fingers. He’s right there, in front of you, and you let out a small chuckle, almost like you’re expecting him to disappear, but that doesn’t happen.

And he quickly realizes what’s on your mind.

“Not going anywhere, sugarplum,” he says, and you believe him, because, how could you not? “If I go anywhere, I’m always gonna take you with me.”

“Talk some more and I’m going to bawl my eyes out. Too much feelings,” you whisper, an little heartfelt laugh spilling from your lips.

Sam chuckles at your words when his fingers dig into your thighs, spreading your legs a bit wider. “And what about me?”

Gabriel pretends to contemplate the answer for a moment and you bite on your lip to stop yourself from laughing. He looks adorable like that, consumed with fake thought. “I think you’ll go with us, Samsquatch.”

“Good. I will kick your ass if you ever forget about me,” Sam says, his hot breath fanning over your skin, and Gabriel only shakes his head, rolling his eyes in the meantime. 

“Mine too?” you raise your eyebrows, leaning into Sam’s touch when he swipes his fingers over your wet pussy. 

Sam plants a kiss on your right asscheek right when Gabriel butts in to answer. “Your ass is too cute for that,” he says and you let out a laugh, the sounds turning into a moan once Sam begins working on your clit.

Gabriel kneels down and pulls you in for a kiss, taking your breath away with the desperation radiating off of him. It’s no less sweet this way, but the urgency is making all kinds of feelings swim through your body and, even if you want, you can’t process them all.

There’s desire, as well as love such strong that it has your heart stuttering, but also content and safety that envelops you like a thick blanket and never lets you go. You let yourself bask in those feelings as Gabriel’s lips slide against yours, almost in time with Sam’s mouth pressing kisses all over your pussy.

You’re lost in all the sensations, allowing your eyes to flutter shut as they begin to truly explore. The warmth of their bodies against yours is intoxicating and, coupled with the way they’re making you feel, comes close to unbearable.

Sam gently coaxes one finger inside of you and you nearly whine at the feeling, suddenly all to aware of what he’s doing. No matter what sounds you’re making, Gabriel swallows them all greedily, and the way his tongue tangles with yours has your knees getting even weaker.

Soon enough, Sam adds one more finger, crooking them both just right, and you can hear your heartbeat in your ears as blood pumps through your veins, loud and obnoxious. You relish in the bliss he’s providing you, your hips bucking against his hand to take more and more, because no matter how much he gives you, it’s never enough.

Gabriel pulls away at one point and you shoot him an accusatory look, but are immediately distracted by the sight of his rock hard cock standing proud against his stomach as he pushes himself up. You swallow audibly and let your lips fall open, flicking your gaze up to lock it with Gabriel’s.

He gets what you want without asking and takes a step closer, slowly guiding his cock into your mouth. At the same time, Sam doubles his efforts, his tongue beginning to curl around your clit when your fingers thrust inside you time and time again.

You spiral into release without a way to go back from it, feeling the powerful waves of pleasure roll through your body, making you fist the sheets underneath. It’s too much and not enough at the same time, making you wish it was Sam’s cock stretching you out, instead of his fingers only.

When your eyes flutter open, Gabriel waits a second before letting you swallow his cock, sucking in a breath when you start flicking your tongue over it. Even though you know his length by heart, you trigger your memory by tracing every ridge and vein, bobbing your head along with your movements.

Sam doesn’t slow down for a minute and you’re stuffed full with his fingers soon, your legs trembling as you’re being pushed toward the impending release, step by single step. Your mind’s drunk on the desire running through your veins, demanding the next dose without you being aware of it and, as always, you never have to wait long for your wishes to become true. 

The next orgasm makes you collapse into the mattress, but Gabriel and Sam’s hands are there to keep you steady, to lend you a hand in surviving such delicious torture. Relaxing your throat, you give Gabriel the green light to move faster, but he keeps going slow, still dragging his length against your tongue at a lazy pace.

And damn if that’s not infuriating.

But the reasons for that become clear soon, when Sam picks his pace to the point the only sounds you can hear is the wet squelch of his digits disappearing inside you. High-pitched moans turn out to be spilling from your lips, even though you don’t realize that at first. 

The next thing you know, all stimulation ceases, but you don’t have the time to complain as Sam lines himself up at your entrance. It takes everything in you not to push back, but you know it would only make Sam go slower in the end.

And that you certainly wouldn’t handle. 

Instead, you busy yourself with swallowing Gabriel down, your lungs protesting at the temporary lack of oxygen. You do your best to breathe through your nose, but the air tickles the sensitive back of your throat anyway.

When Sam bottoms out in one deep thrust, forcing your mouth deeper onto Gabe’s cock, you can’t help but gag, pulling back without a second thought. Gabe brushes the hair away from your face as you take a breather, the affection seeping through every brush of his fingers against your skin.

His eyes glow golden when your gazes lock and the beauty of such color makes your heart skip a beat. It’s richer than the sun and seems to shine even brighter, but doesn’t blind you, rather draws you in, calls for you, and you can’t ignore it, even if you want to.

You snap out of your daze when Sam pulls out, slamming back in without a warning, pushing you forward. The pace he sets is languid, almost lazy, and the need it creates in you is akin to the warmth the fireplaces gives off - sure and steady, but only overwhelming when burning too bright.

Your whole world reduces to the three of you; the slide of Sam’s length in and out of you and the slow push of Gabriel’s cock into your mouth when you part your lips. There’s no better place to be as they make you rock back and forth on their cocks, forcing goosebumps to erupt all over your skin as the overwhelming pleasure blooms under your skin.

You let them manhandle you, position you however they see fit, relishing in the fact that it all seems better with every movement of theirs. You soak up those sensations greedily, completely lost in the moment.

Gabriel starts going faster one second and the other one he’s spilling down your throat hard and messy, his come dribbling from the corners of your mouth. Its taste is sharp and fresh - it has to be an angel thing - and you drown in it, swallowing it all slowly, enjoying every drop.

Your release hits you soon after, but not forcefully, rather gently lulling you through every spark that sets your nerves on fire. Your whole body is trembling and Gabriel pulls out to let you catch a breath, the task seemingly impossible with how distracted you are by your pleasure.

Only a few more thrusts, and Sam spills inside you as well, his hips stuttering as he blows his load into you, keeping a tight hold of your hips. You know you’re going to have marks later and that’s the best kind of knowledge. The fullness and warmth is heavenly, making you sigh contently as you come down from your high.

But, one look into Gabriel’s sparkling eyes tells you that it’s only the beginning. And, after all, you were never the one to deny having some more fun.


End file.
